familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Dusit District
| subdivision_type1 = Province | subdivision_name1 = Bangkok | subdivision_type2 = Seat | subdivision_name2 = Dusit | subdivision_type3 = Khwaeng | subdivision_name3 = 5 | subdivision_type4 = | subdivision_name4 = | established_title = Amphoe established | established_date = | population_total = 175658 | population_as_of = 2000 | population_density_km2 = | area_total_km2 = | leader_title = | leader_name = | blank_name_sec1 = Postal code | blank_info_sec1 = 10300 | blank_name_sec2 = Geocode | blank_info_sec2 = 1002 | timezone = THA | utc_offset = +7 | latd=13 |latm=46 |lats=37 |latNS=N | longd=100 |longm=31 |longs=14 |longEW=E | coordinates_type = type:adm2nd_region:TH | coordinates_display = inline,title | website = | footnotes = | image_map = Amphoe 1002.svg }} Dusit ( ; ) is one of the 50 districts (Khet) of Bangkok, Thailand. The district forms the main administrative centre of the kingdom, as both the National Assembly and royal palace are located in this district, as are several ministries. It is connected to Rattanakosin Island by Ratchadamnoen Avenue (literally, "Royal way for travelling"). Neighbouring districts are, clockwise from north, Bang Sue, Phaya Thai, Ratchathewi, Pathum Wan, Pom Prap Sattru Phai, Phra Nakhon, and across the Chao Phraya, the district of Bang Phlat. History The district was established by King Chulalongkorn, who wanted to escape the cluttered area of Rattanakosin Island. Vimanmek Palace was constructed in 1900 completely out of teak, and was used as a royal palace for a short time, but was abandoned in 1908. Reconstructed in 1992, it is now a major tourist attraction of the district. Chitralada Palace was built by King Vajiravudh (Rama VI), and is still the residence of King Bhumibol Adulyadej. The large park around the palace is used by The King for agricultural research. Buildings Other important buildings in the district include the Ananta Samakhom Throne Hall, which was another former residence of King Chulalongkorn, and was later used as the first parliament building. It was built 1907-1915 by the Italian architects Annibale Rigotti and Mario Tamagno. Next to the building is the Suan Amporn park, and across the street the Dusit Zoo. The vast space in front of Ananta Samakom Throne Hall is the Royal Plaza. At the middle of the plaza is the Equestrian Statue of King Chulalongkorn. Various events are held in Suan Amporn park and Royal Plaza. Yearly events include commencements for many universities in Bangkok, and the Red Cross Fair which takes place for 9 days about the end of March till the first week of April. Important administration offices such as the National Assembly and Government House are also in Dusit. Wasukri Pier is the pier to board and store Royal Barges, which sail in Thailand's Royal Barge Procession. Near the pier is the National Library. Several other palaces have been converted into facilities for other purposes. Chan Kasem Palace was initially built for the crown prince by King Rama V, but was never used by King Rama VI and later became the office of the Ministry of Education. Suan Sunandha Palace was built for the queen, consorts, princes and princesses, but is now home to Suan Sunandha Rajabhat University. The most famous Buddhist temple of the district is Wat Benchamabophit, built by Prince Naris as the royal temple of King Chulalongkorn. Transportation Train The Sam Sen station of State Railway of Thailand is located in Dusit. The Bang Sue station of Bangkok Metro is located just a short distance outside Dusit district at its extreme northeast corner in Bang Sue district. Bus There are many buses that run through district - number 3/9/12/14/16/30/32/43/49/64/65/70/72/99/505/515/524 and so on. Boat Piers for The Chao Phraya Express Boat service for Dusit district, are Thewes pier, Payap pier, Kiak Kai pier. Administration The district is sub-divided into 5 sub-districts (Khwaeng). External links *Official website of the Dusit district office (Thai only) Category:Districts of Bangkok Category:Dusit District